


You Have New Voice Messages

by belovedstill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Voice Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 9x03: I'm No Angel. Castiel stays at Garth's place. Without his Grace he isn't able to hear Dean's prayers, so the Winchester uses phone calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have New Voice Messages

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [Mel's](http://www.imgonnariverdance.tumblr.com) post:  
> NOW DEAN CAN’T SEND CAS PRAYERS SO HE WOULD PROBABLY BE CALLING CAS ALOT MORE NOW AND LEAVING LITTLE VOICEMAILS TO REMIND CAS OF THE DIFFERENT HUMAN THINGS HE HAS TO DO
> 
> written and posted by [Basia](http://www.casinthongs.tumblr.com)

**_*You have… sixteen… new voice messages*_ **

**_*beep*_ **

"Hi, Cas, it’s me. Uh… Just checkin’ how you doin’. Um, if Garth’s not around - and he’s probably not - just remember to not let anybody into the house, okay? Yeah. So… Talk to you later, and, Sam says hi."

**_*beep*_ **

"Cas, it’s awfully hot today, I guess you shouldn’t leave the house without sunscreen. Just letting you know, It’s not good for, well, your skin. Take care. Sam says hi."

**_*beep*_ **

"Start shaving. You probably don’t want to scare people off, especially when you’re making friends with neighbours… Cas, man…"

**_*beep*_ **

"Just if you ever decided to call me, people sleep at night. There’s this unspoken rule that you don’t call other people after 10PM. And not before 6AM, just… not. But you can call me anytime. Just let me hear from you, man."

**_*beep*_ **

"Garth called me, and oh, man… One last time, and please, this time remember it and don’t be surprised when you eat it: popcorn is salty, marshmallows are sweet. Get it? The man from the shop didn’t make any mistake when he handed it to you. Salty - popcorn. Sweet - marshmallows. That’s it."

**_*beep*_ **

"You probably shouldn’t stare too much at other people… They don’t like it very much. You could get punched or something."

**_*beep*_ **

“ _(Oh, okay, Sammy!)_ …and Sam says hi. _(Happy now?)_ ”

**_*beep*_ **

"Caaas? Heey, Cas! Caas! Cas-tee-el… Man, that’s a weird name… I’ve been calling you for hoours! Hope you’re not outside, man… Oh, right, hey, Caas! Don’t talk to strangers, not at night, it’s very dang— dangerous. And don’t go anywhere with them, capeesh? Oh man… _(‘f course I want another shot, Charles) (Don’t call me ‘Charles’, Dean. You’re both pretty wasted… It’s sleep time for you, bitches!)_ Anyway. Don’t trust people, Cas. G’night.”

**_*beep*_ **

"The eggs you bought last time we talked - you should probably get rid of them by now. They must be bad."

**_*beep*_ **

"I just thought, you should dust the place from time to time. You can get allergic or something."

**_*beep*_ **

"Garth told me everything. No, man. You can’t have a cat. You’re not even able to properly take care of yourself. No cats."

**_*beep*_ **

"No cats."

**_*beep*_ **

"Now that you have a cat, you should probably get it some cat food or something. I’ve heard milk isn’t the best option. Just ask somebody when you’re shopping."

**_*beep*_ **

"Garth told me you named it after me. Um, thanks, Cas. That’s… nice."

**_*beep*_ **

"Apparently the cat is still alive, but I haven’t heard from you in a pretty long while. You know what the phone is for, right? Just click 2 and call me. It’s not hard. Please, Cas, don’t ignore me, okay, I’m not proud of not having you here, man. Just… Call me."

**_*beep*_ **

"You know what, fuck it, I’m coming over. Don’t go anywhere, we have to talk. I’ll be there in three hours."

**_*beep*_ **

**_*You have no more new voice messages*_ **

[And this is what Castiel gets when Dean finally shows him how to charge his phone]


End file.
